Always There But Never Noticed
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: story now belongs to Team Vampire 456
1. Chapter 1

MUST READ!!!

Claire (**.**) is writing this story with Shantel (**team vampire 456**)! We are co-writing this story together.

**Claire writing!**

* * *

This is the last thing that I'll ever say  
I'll be there when the world falls down  
And all your friends are gone forever

– Friends by Red Car Wire

* * *

14 years old; Bpov

Today was the day. Today, I'm going to tell one of my best friends, Jasper, that I love him. Okay… well, that probably won't happen. But people can dream to have the guts can't they? I've told myself this every day since of a couple months ago when I realized I loved him.

I just then got a text.

Bella-

Every1 is comin

over ur house in

30min. Wear

Sumpin cute!

-Alice

It's just like my friends to invite themselves over. I don't really care; we are all like one big family. Though some of us like each other, you get the point. I like Jasper, Alice likes some kid named Tyler Crowley in our class, and Rose likes Edward. I'm not really sure who the boys like; we don't really talk about THAT aspect of our lives with the boys. If I had to guess though… I would have to say that Edward likes Rose back, but they both are too afraid to admit it. Emmett likes Jessica Stanley; and I'm still not sure about Jazz. I hope that he likes me, but why would he?

I have frizzy shoulder length hair, muddy brown eyes, and rainbow colored braces. Fashionable, yeah, I know. I also am not skinny like my friends. I'm not fat or anything, but average weight. So in short, I'm not even close to attractive. And it's not even my appearance. I'm so shy it's socially incorrect. I know it's weird to think of myself as socially incorrect, but I know am. I just don't know how to gain the confidence and raise my self-esteem.

I decide to stop moping and get ready. I go in my closet and pull out green sweat pants and an orange baggy tee. Green and orange go together, right? I guess it doesn't really matter though; it isn't like I'll look cute if I wear anything different. It'll just look like I'm trying too hard.

(A/N: Check out her outfit + braces on my page!)

I sigh and run my brush through my knotty hair. I think I just lost my brush. Grumbling, I give up and brush my wired teeth. Just two more years; then I can get theses cages off.

Din.

Ding.

Di.

Di.

Ding.

Di.

Din.

OW!

g Dong.

My friends are here. And it sounds like Emm was ringing the bell till someone hit him.

I run down my stairs, tripping, and open my front door.

My breath nearly catches as I see Jasper wrestling Emmett in the front lawn. Guess it was Jazz who hit him.

I take a deep breath, recovering from seeing Jasper, and say to my friends, "Hey guys; come on in."

Rosalie and Edward walked in first, talking animatedly to each other. Then I hear a screech.

"Alice! What's the matter?" I ask frantically, scanning her 4'11 stature. Yes, I said 4'11. She is super short, but she is beautiful in her own unique way. She has black hair spiked out in an orderly fashion and an eye for fashion. Don't even get me started on how hyper she is.

"What. Are. You. Wearing!" She asks horrified. I self-consciously look down at my outfit. I know it's bad, but it's nothing out of the normal.

"Nothing Ali, now go in the living room." I say calmly.

She huffs and walks away. Oops. I hope I didn't upset her too much.

"Wait Ali, I'm sorry." I apologize, making her turn around.

Her tinkling laugh fills the room and she shakes her head; then continued to walk.

I nervously turn around, to find Emmett and Jasper walking my way patting each other's backs, laughing.

"Hey guys." I greet, quietly.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett booms, swinging me in a giant bear hug. Emmett… how can I explain him? I guess there is only one word to describe him with. Big. Not in a fat kinda way, but as in he has MAJOR MUSLES! He may just be 14, but dude has a defined six pack. And before you ask, no I definitely don't like him! He is like my brother! Plus, he isn't my type.

Mine is more bright blue eyes, tall & fit, and honey golden hair. Not that I'm describing anyone…

"Come on Emm, she probably can't breathe, let 'er down." Spoke a smooth southern accent. I look over Emmett's shoulder to find Jasper standing there, looking as magnificent as always. When I look him in the eyes I swear, I SWEAR, I saw a hint of jealousy. Nah. Who am I kidding with?

Emmett finally puts me down and walks away; leaving me alone with Jasper.

Oh geez.

"Hey darlin, how are yah today?" He asks genuinely. Oh swoon!

"I'm… I... ah… um... fine, thanks… uh... you?" I stuttered back. I am such an idiot!

"I'm mighty fine actually, excited about hangin out with everyone today." He says, his blue eyes sparkling.

"That's good." I said, blushing.

"Come on." He says, grabbing my hand, dragging me to my living room. Of course, through this all, I'm on cloud 9.

"Hey Bella!" Rose squeals, pulling me into a hug. Wow, she was so wrapped up in Edward, she thought this was the first time we saw each other today. I don't really see the appeal. Don't get me wrong, he is one of my best friends, but he is a little self brooding and possessive for my taste. (..EDWARD!)

"Hey Rose!" I smiled back shyly. Just being in the same room with her, takes a few hits to your self-esteem. She is tall, with long blonde hair, violet eyes, and has curves in all the right places. So basically, she looks like a model. And what does she do with a great body like that? She works on cars. I don't get her sometimes.

"Thanks for having us over!" She says sweetly. Rosalie is a very nice person, but only towards her 'family'.

"Hello Bella." Edward says, smiling at me from his seat on my sofa. Edward and I have a special type of friendship. I can't even start to explain it. Its sorta like, he's my brother, but he isn't overly affectionate like Emmett. When we are alone hanging out, we will usually just watch a movie, not talking. It isn't awkward between us though. It's a comfortable silence. He is very quiet and is a music freak.

"So, what ya'll wanna do?" Jasper asks, almost making me faint.

"I say we go and trash the school!" Emmett bellows.

"No way! And plus, you guys all promised we could watch P.s. I love You today; if we ordered Chinese last night, sooo... pop it in!" Alice squeals.

"But…"Edward started.

"Edward." Rosalie warned. He shut up.

Can anyone say whipped!?!

"Fine." He grumbles pushing the movie into the VCR.

~Half way through the movie~

SLAM. SLAM.

"What was that?" Alice asked; everyone else shrugging.

"It sounded like car doors." Jasper said.

Just then Renee and Charlie come in the house slamming the door closed.

"Bella! Pack up! We're leaving!" Renee yelled, pushing the power button on the TV.

"Hey!" we all chorused.

"Bella. Now." Renee snapped.

"What's going on?" I asked getting up, walking into the kitchen, all my friends trailing behind me.

"We're leaving!" Renee screamed harshly from the next room, pulling a luggage from the closet.

"Dad? What's going on? I'm so confused?" I ask Charlie, who is sitting at the kitchen table, looking defeated.

"Bells… your mom and I… we are getting… a… uh… divorce." He whispered, looking like a broken man.

I choke on a sob while I hear my friends gasp from behind me.

"What? Why? But… huh?" I question, lost.

"Sweetie… you and your mom are going away." He says quietly looking apologetic. So it's Renee's fault.

"But, I can't leave all my friends!" I sob. I look behind me and find them all with tears in their eyes or already crying.

"It's not an option Bella. Now go pack." Renee says, venom coating her words, coming into the room with her bags.

"But…" I whisper/sob.

"No." she says glaring at me. I flinch away from Renee and run upstairs, not looking my friends in my eyes.

As I descend up the stairs, I hear 10 footsteps from behind me.

"Bella!" Jasper yells. I'm going to miss him most.

"Wait up!" Alice chirps, but crying at the same time. Oh, Alice; I'm going to miss her bright mood.

"Bells?" Emmett booms after me. My big brother.

"Stop!" Edward yells. How I will miss talking to him about our common interests.

"Hold on!!!" Rose calls, sobbing too. I'm going to miss her caring nature.

I start throwing cloths in my luggage from under my bed, blurry eyed.

I suddenly feel strong, warm arms wrap around me as I finally give in, collapsing to the floor.

"Oh Jazz, I'm gonna miss you." I say, sobbing harder.

"Shhh darlin, it's goin to be alright." He whispers, stroking my hair.

I then feel everyone else join in the embrace.

By this point everyone is at least shedding a few tears.

"I'm s-s-s-so-so-oo so-rry guy-s. I'll mi-ss you s-o much-ch. I lo-ve you a-ll." I sobbed into my friends. (Translation: I'm so sorry guys. I'll miss you so much. I love you all.)

"Oh Bella." Alice cried loudly.

"It's… gonna be… ok-ay… we will all… stay in touch… r-right?" I said/ asked.

"Of course Bella!" Jasper answered for her. I never even got a chance to tell him that I loved him; now it's too late.

"I prom-ise… that I'll… one day… come back… I wi-ll. I promise." I promised them. And I meant it. Renee can't keep me there forever. Where ever _there_ is.

"You better!" Emmett said laughing, but it came out strained and crackly.

"I'll miss you guys." I said, finally catching my breath a little.

"We'll miss you too Bells." Edward said quietly.

"Thanks. I promise the moment I get to where ever a computer is, I'll email you." I said.

"Darn it Rose! I told you we should have gotten her a cell phone for her birthday a month ago. But nooo she just had to have a camera! Now we can't even take pictures with her!" Alice said fuming.

"Ali, calm down. This isn't Rose's fault. Plus, I loved the camera." I said quietly, putting my hand on Alice's shoulder.

She sighed and said, "I know. Sorry Rose." Rosalie just nodded her head, but didn't saying anything, probably afraid she would start crying again.

I went over towards Rose and hugged her. She just hugged me back, no words.

"Bella! Hurry up!!!" I heard Renee scream from down stairs.

I give Rose one more squeeze then release her. In the next moment I'm engulfed in a giant hug.

"I'm gonna miss you baby sis!" Emmett says hugging me till I'm blue.

"Same here big bro." I whisper back.

"Hey! Share her!" Alice whines.

I chuckle along with everyone else and get out of his embrace.

Then once again, I'm attacked around the waist.

"Oh Bella! Who am I gonna dress up now!?! Rose hates being dressed up! No more life sized Barbies!!!" Alice joked around, crying.

"I'll miss you Ali." I say, hugging her tight.

"Me too Bells" Alice says, kissing my cheek, and then passing me off to Edward.

Uncharacteristically, he locked me in a large hug and whispered, "If you ever need any of us to come beat someone up, don't hesitate to call."

I laugh and say, "Thanks, I'll miss you lots Eddie."

"Bye. I'll miss you too." He said, not even correcting me.

"Bella!" Renee yells, sounding even more agitated.

"Coming!" I yell, squeezing my eyes tight, fighting off the tears.

I once again feel the same pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me.

"I'll miss you darlin." Jasper whispers, so only I can hear.

"Jazz…me too." I said, starting to cry again.

"Bella?" Jasper asks quietly again.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I think that I'm in…" He starts, but gets cut off.

"Bella Now! I am leaving, and you are coming with me! Get down stairs right this instant!" Renee screeched.

I slowly back out of Jasper's arms and stare at all of my friends.

Alice is cowering into Emmett, sobbing; while Edward is protectively holding Rosalie. I then look at Jasper. He is currently pushing his golden locks out of his watery brilliant blue eyes. I don't know how I will live without him. And without my friends. I'm gonna miss them all so much.

"Bella I swear!" Renee screamed up the staircase.

"Bye guys. Love you all. You were the best." I then quickly look away and head towards my door. Right before I leave I say, "Take care of Charlie okay? This isn't his fault." Then I walk down towards my doom.

* * *

Written by: Claire (.)

Shantel (team vampire 456) will be writing the next chapter!!!

Please leave us a reviews! It will inspire us both! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Must read! Chapter 1 written by Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen

Shantel (team vampire 456) writing!

Need You Now By Lady Antebellum

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

* * *

17 years old: Jpov

It's a quarter after one in the morning and I'm in bed staring at the ceiling. Since Bella left two years ago, wow has it really only been two years; it feels like twenty not two, anyway ever since she left I've been having a hard time sleeping at night or anytime a day for that matter. She left in such a hurry, her mother screaming for her to get ready to leave, that I didn't even get to tell her I loved her, not that it would matter, she doesn't love me and even if she did, she is millions of miles from here. Never to be seen around here again, oh how I miss her.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Howdy you got Jasper speakin!" I said into the phone.

"Hey Jasper, it's me Bella, just wanted to see how you were doing and to tell you the great news. I figured you guys up there would want to know!" Oh my gosh, it was Bella, she hadn't forgot about me. Wait, did she say great news?

"Bella, I can't believe it's you. What's the great news?" I was happy she finally called me, yah!

"Well I'm coming back, can you believe it, I'm coming back to Forks, I'm going to live with Charlie. Isn't that great! I can't wait to tell the others." I could hear the joy in her voice. She sounded very happy, over joyed is more like it actually. Then it hit me, the meaning of what she had just said, she was coming back, she would be within my reach again. I could see her everyday just like old times.

"When will you be back?" I asked, hoping that it would be soon. Actually, soon would not be fast enough for me.

"Well, a week I think. I can't wait to be back, I've missed you guys so much and you should see how much I have changed over the years, and I'm not your shy Bella anymore. Can you believe it? I can't wait to see how much you have changed."

"Really, not shy, well that's a shock. Yeah I can't wait to see this." I could not believe my ears, not shy, ha!

"Oh, I have to go, I'm still packing, see you in a week?"

"Yeah, see you then, bye." after I hung up I felt sort of empty and happy at the same time. She was coming home to me and I would get to hold her in my arms. Well, maybe in my dreams; and who knows, maybe I will be able to sleep again after she is back. I hope so, sleep deprivation is not good for you.

Anyway, I had to tell everyone else that she was coming back to us once again, just like she promised.

**Review please, it gives us encouragement.**

**Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen is writing the next chapter sorry it's sort.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

For you I will by Teddy Geiger

Claire Writing! (Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen)

* * *

Bpov

Okay. Deep breathes Bella. You are a strong, independent woman. You can face them. You know them. You were all best friends. And hopefully will be once again. Yeah… yeah, I can do this!

(A/N: To get the full effect, check out Bella and her outfit on my page!)

I'm walking off a plane from 'The Evil Place'. A.k.a. Arizona. It's horrid there. It's hot, sticky, and there are a billion sharp cacti everywhere. Who would like to live in a place like that?

Me? I prefer somewhere cool, rainy, and tree populated. Like Forks. And… here I am.

As I go pick up my luggage, I scan the area for my dad and friends. I've been talking to them for the past week, and they said that they were going to accompany Charlie at the airport.

I spot a blonde couple that seems to be in their mid 30's, a man hugging a woman and child, wearing an army uniform, and finally, a cluster of slightly familiar faces.

There they are. I first see an older version of my dad; crinklier around the eyes and with a tad bit more grey hair. Then, the impossibly huger Emmett; curlier hair than always. I spot Emm's giant hand intertwined with a small, delicate looking person's hand. I notice then that it's Alice. I don't even think she grew at all! And are they together now? That would be weird… but strangely fitting. Wow! Look at Rosalie! She looks amazing! Usually, I would be in search of the nearest cave to hide out in by now, but I know that I've changed quite a bit too. Okay… maybe a lot. And of course she has some model looking dude's arm wrapped around her waist. Wait… oh my gosh! That can't be Edward, can it??? No freaking way man! The years have done my friend well. Ha! I always knew they would get together!

As I'm starting towards them, I simultaneity notice two things at once. First, the gapping mouths of everyone my way. And second, Jasper.

Was it even possible for him to get any more attractive? The answer to that my friends is yes… holy freakin crap yes! He got more muscular; still in between Emmett and Edward though. Just the way I like it. Tall and lean as always; but obviously more so now. His golden locks were slightly darker, but definitely still blonde. I couldn't wait till I was closer and could catch a glimpse of those beautiful, vibrant blue eyes of his that haunted my dreams.

I dropped my luggage and started running towards them. As always, Emmett was the first to break out of his trance and started running towards me too.

"Bells!" He boomed, catching me in a giant bear hug. I missed being called that.

"Hey Emm!" I said, beaming like a fool.

"Thanks for leaving me Emmett!"A bell-like voice chimed teasingly from behind us.

He dropped me and turned toward Alice, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry?" He said, using puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay." She said, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Ali!" I screeched, once she looked my way.

"Bella!!! I missed you so so so so so so so much!" Alice squealed right back, hugging me.

"Me too!" I replied, laughing out of pure bliss.

"Bella, friend, sista! Come here!" I heard Rose yell, running towards me too.

"Rose!" I said, embracing her.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing!" she complimented, still hugging me.

"Yeah Bella, it's a whole new you!" Alice added in.

"Aw, thanks guys! You both look amazing too!" I thanked them.

Releasing Rosalie, I get wrapped up in another big hug.

"Bells, we've missed you!" Edward says grinning down towards me.

"I've missed you all so much too!" I said, hugging him back.

"Hey now, what 'bout me?" I hear an amazingly silky southern voice ask. Jasper.

I swallow my fears and let go of Edward.

Turning around, I held in a gasp. Definitely better up close. What I found quite humorous though, was that HE gasped. Not the same little Bella you knew, now is it?

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Jazz!" I squealed, and boldly wrapped my arms around him, hugging.

After getting over the shock, he quickly looped his arms around me too and said breathily, "Wow Darlin, you look… beautiful."

I blushed a deep scarlet, looked up, and said, "Yeah, well I'm not the only person that changed. Working out more lately Jazzy? And how tall are you now; 6'2?"

He looked down and chuckled saying, "Actually, 6'3."

"Geez. And what about the working out thing?" I asked slyly, knowing I would make him embarrassed.

Oh yeah! Do I know him or what!?!

He blushed slightly and mumbled a yes.

Laughing hard, I disconnected from our embrace and turned towards where Charlie was standing.

"Ch-DAD!" I yelled, nearly knocking him over in excitement.

"Hi Bells. Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. What; two months?" He asked. Renee would only let Charlie visit, not my friends. And I wasn't allowed to go to Forks.

"No; three actually. I remember you came up the first week I was out of school." I answered.

"Oh, time sure does fly doesn't it?" He said, smiling sadly.

Don't cry Bella. Don't you dare cry. You are not weak.

"Yeah, it sure does." I replied back.

"So," I said turning towards everyone, "What first?"

Alice, who was holding hands with Emmett and said, "Well, first we are going to go help you unpack at home, and then we'll decide from there." Ah, of course Ali has a course of action ready.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks." I said, walking over towards Jasper who was walking slightly behind the other two couples.

"So Jazz what's..." I started but gasped.

"What's the matter with your eyes?" I asked panicked. He had dark black circles around his eyes and they didn't seem as bright as before.

"Oh, just… tired. I haven't gotten much sleep these past few… days." He answered blowing it off, looking anywhere but me. He's lying.

"Why?" I pried. I didn't want to be rude, but I was legitimately worried.

Looking back at me, Jasper said, "It's summer, we only have a week left till school. I'm taking advantage of being able to stay up late." He finished off with a toothpaste commercial smile.

See, a few years ago when my confidence was low, I would have fainted. Now, I'm a new person! Now… I just catch my breath and my mind blanks out.

"Here we are!" Alice chirps, breaking me from my Jasper induced daze.

Shaking my head, I turn towards where Alice was and came to face a yellow Porsche.

"Alice?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?" She asks beaming.

"Is… is that yours?" I question giddily.

"Yep, I got it for my 17th birthday a month ago!" I said proudly.

Then I explode.

"Do you even know what you have here? It's a Porsche 911 Turbo! I've heard is can go up to 198 miles an hour! That's like 60 mph in 3.4 seconds! Its turbocharged 3.6-liter six-cylinder with six-speed-manual or five-speed-automatic transmission! It even has adjustable turbine blades that alter their plane for faster or slower exhaust pickup! This allows variable compressor speeds that funnel optimized boost over a wider range than a conventional single-stage turbo could manage, by the way." I was ranting, currently opening up the hood, expecting it.

"Wow." I breathed. After admiring for a few more seconds, I looked up towards my friends because they became totally quiet.

"Guys?" I asked their dumbstruck faces.

"Bells?" Charlie questioned, incredulously.

"Hot." Emmett Garbled.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Alice asked with a confused expression on.

"Hot." Jasper muttered, flabbergasted.

"Oh Bella, we are gonna have so much fun with this!" Rose squealed.

"Hot." Edward mumbled, in awe.

"Pick your jaws up off of the floor and tell me why you're creeping me out." I questioned, laughing.

"Bella… you… cars… and…. Hot…" Jasper stuttered out, making me jump for joy inside.

"What he means to say is that we all are pretty shocked that you're a car person." Rose explained, smiling like a fool.

"Yeah, I picked it up over the years." I said casually, jumping into the passenger seat.

"And you picked up a sense of style! Like, I'm soooooo jealous of your outfit right now! You look so cute!" Alice squealed, hopping into the driver's seat.

(A/N: once again! If you didn't check out the link on my page for Bella's outfit and the new her, do it!!!)

"Yeah Bella, you've changed. A lot!" Emmett said, squeezing into the back seat.

"Your personality too." Edward added, taking up the small seat next to Emmett.

"Now, all we need to know is… why did you never call, text, email, or visit us?" Rose asked boldly, from on top of Edward's lap.

Keeping my head straight forward, towards Charlie's cruiser, I said, "I would like more time to explain, but I can tell you one thing. I NEVER wanted to lose contact. It was all Renee."

* * *

Done! This was Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen(dot) writing!!!

Chapter four is all Shantel's! (team vampire 456)

Please leave us a Review!!!

p.s. and don't leave hurtful comments, only helpful or nice ones!

~Claire


	4. Chapter 4

Some things changed that i can't quiet put my finger on.

I've been racken my brain wait just a minute

Hold on now I'll get it.

Lady Ant.- love's lookin good on you

Bella's point of view:

Woooow, totally should have seen that coming! I mean I have not talked to them in what, almost four years now. Wow had it been that long already? Well actually it felt longer, it always does when friends are involved.

But right now I was worried about answering Rose's question; I mean it was Renee's fault, well not all her fault. I guess my ex-boyfriend Damon might have had something to do with it; but I'll tell Ali and Rose about that later in private and not in front of the guys. I mean how embarrassing, well not really, but you get the gist.

"Bella answer me please, I asked why wouldn't Renee let you visit, or let us visit you, or at least let you call us? I mean we were not that bad, we were your friends. I figured she would understand that at least and besides you hate the heat. Why would you move to Arizona? I mean gosh, so far from here, is that all she wanted, to get you away from here?" she finally stopped for a breath, and I mean finally, I thought she was going to die from lack of oxygen.

"Well to start, I don't know why, but I have a few guesses to answer your questions and I think you'll agree with me after I say them. For your first question the reason I think is because she was scared, scared to let me see you; for fear of me wanting to leave her or not so much wanting to leave, which she knows that I wanted to do, but actually leaving her for good I mean. The second question can best be answered with, she needed to get away from the wet because it reminded her of here too much and that was painful, I mean she was a mess until she met Phil, oh wait you don't know about that do you. Well, we will get back to that later. What I'm saying is I think she needed a change, so Arizona was the best choice for her. Last but not least it wasn't me she was worried about, she still loved dad and being close would make her want to go back to him, you know what I mean? After the whole he cheated thing, she was so not o.k." wow I'm out of breath. Too much to explain.

Then for the first time since the car outburst, I heard my angel speak.

"Yeah I get what you mean, I think your guesses where pretty close, if not right on." he said in his adorable little accent. Which by the way, did I mention I love?

"Yes I think your right too, Bells." awe Emmett, you can always count on him.

After a lot more talking, we dropped the boys off at Emmett's and we girls went to my house to unpack all my clothes. Yippy, I can tell them about Damon, my totally hot ex that I dumped, when I realized that Jazz will be the only one for me, no matter what happens.

"Ok tell us the real reason you didn't call." Ali can always tell when I'm holding back on her, sometimes I love it, but sometimes it gets annoying.

"Wait, there's more, you're kidding me! I thought she was being paranoid spill now!" Oh good old Rose.

"Fine, well I told you the main reason, but well ok don't think badly of me, but the other less important reason is that I had a boyfriend in Arizona. His name was Damon and he got upset when I brought up the past, because he knew that whatever it was, he could not compete with it. So he got a little withdrawn at the mention of anything from the past, so I wasn't allowed to call or anything, sorry." I really was sorry that I got so caught up in him, that I neglected my friends.

"Oh, a guy, was he cute or anything, or was he the shy type?"Alice asked

"He was cute and definitely not shy, but I don't really want to talk about him ok, it's sort of a sore spot." I really was upset

"Yeah fine, we understand Bell." Alice is so nice.

"It's fine, really we just wish we were there for all these changes you went through. I mean, look you developed and you have confidence in yourself! You're not shy and you know how good you look, but you don't brag about yourself, like you're a saint, most girls would die to be you." Rose said, with truth in her eyes.

"Yeah and we get to go to school in a week! Wait till they get a load of the new Bella ha-ha!" Alice is always there when yah need her.

"Okay, that's right, watch out school, here comes the new and improved Bella!" I was trying not to laugh and snort, as she said this. Alice can be very funny when she wants, which is pretty much always. That was when I realized that I really had some true friends. It felt like I had never left, and that is how you know if someone is your friend.

"So what's this about a guy named Phil?" asked Rose, the gossip queen.

* * *

Hope you liked it, it was longer that time!

Please review, me and Claire like the reviews, it encourages us!

From team vampire 456! Claire, Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen, is doing the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

And these thoughts I have  
I now claim as mine  
I'm coming home  
Change has been  
Change will be  
Time will tell  
Then time will ease

Reunion by Collective Soul

Claire Writing! ( Whitlock (dot) Mason (dot) McCarthy (dot) Cullen )

* * *

Bpov.

After hanging out with Alice and Rosalie for a bit more, they had to head home. I decided to go to bed early; so I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie.

I found him in the living room, watching a football rerun.

"Hey dad, I'm going to sleep now, kay." I said, standing in the living room doorway.

"Could you come here for a second Bells?" He asked, patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

Uh oh.

"I know that I have kept this to myself for too many years, and I'm assuming that your mother has too. I'm not sure quite how to say this. Well…" He trailed off, seeming to be racking his brain for the right words.

"Just come out with it, dad." I encourage.

"Okay… well, I never cheated on your mom, Bella." He blurted out.

Scowling my eyes I said, "Charlie, I forgave you a long time ago. No need to make up lies and stories."

"That's the thing Bells, your _mother _lied to you. She just said that to keep you mad at me. Being you, you graciously forgave me anyways. But she knew that if you knew that she was the one who cheated, you would have found some way to come back to Forks; to home. But if I told you then, you would have refused to see me because you were so mad, and Renee would be _all too eager_ to comply with that option." He ranted. I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk before.

"But… I don't understand. She never would have." I said; my head spinning from all the new information.

"Bells, did you ever notice how fast Phil came into the picture? _She_ _cheated_ on _me_ with _Phil_." He explained.

He _did_ arrive into it all very quickly. And she never _did_ seem too devastated enough. Maybe Charlie is telling the truth. If I'm being honest, it _does_ sound more like a Renee thing than a Charlie thing to do.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and said more softly now, "I know this is a lot to dump on you, but I don't think I could live with myself, you being here thinking that I would ever do something like that to her. To our family."

"Um, okay. Do you mind if I sleep on this a bit?" I ask, rubbing my forehead

"Yeah sure, by all means Bells, sleep well." Charlie said, already gluing his eyes back to the game.

"Night." I mumble. Uh, tomorrow is going to be a LONG day.

~After a week of major shopping, hanging out, and long talks with Charlie~

Bring, Bring, Bring, Br-WHAM!

I hit my alarm clock so hardly that it toppled to the ground.

"Uhhhh" I whine, sitting up in bed, rubbing my eyes.

School. High school. Junior year. Whatever you label it; it starts today.

I sit up in my bed and look at my bland room. It's pretty lame. It's still the same as always. But honestly, it's not like I'm really going to hang out in here. Why spend money on something I'm not gonna use? So I hop out of bed and go straight to my bathroom.

~After showering, makeup, and hair~

I walk out of the small bathroom in my towel and head for my closet.

What to wear, what to wear?

Do I go funky, modern, classy, or sexy? So many choices… but, I'll have to go with modern. Yes, this outfit is perfect; it's just the right "reunion" kind of outfit to wear.

(A/N: Check out her outfit on the link on my page!!!!! Do it!)

So after getting dressed and approving my look in my mirror, I head down the stairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, I see a note on the counter.

_Bells~_

_Your ride arrived late last night. _

_Please be safe._

_~Dad_

Excited to be reunited with my baby; I grab a Poptart, my purse, slip my shoes on, and I run out the front door.

And there she is. My white Peraves Monotracer sitting in the drive way, as shiny as always.

(A/N: Check the link out on my page! It's sweet! And the black one is someone else's, look at it too.)

Some people think it's stupid to have a motorcycle in Forks. But you know what? That's just because they can't afford a motorcycle like mine. Now, I usually can't, but Phil is sorta rich. _Bastard. _But any who, roved motorcycles are sweet.

Pulling on my equally as shiny white helmet, I straddle Delilah (that's her name) and step on the gas.

I make it to the school entrance in 7 minutes flat. Deciding upon making a grand entrance for myself, I revved on the engine and bolt into the parking lot. Everyone's eyes upon me; I make a sharp turn around a bend out lined by cars and do a wheelie. Then I hit the break, parking next to another motorcycle. Funny thing was, was that it was the same exact one I owned, just in black. I must meet this person.

To finish off the whole scene, I take my helmet off and let my hair sway around me. Then the wolf whistles, whispers, and cat calls start.

"Bella!?!" I hear someone call my name.

I turn around and see my friends running towards me.

"Is that yours?" Rosalie asks in complete awe.

"How… but… you…. Motorcycle?" Emmett asks, dumbfounded.

"Um, yeah?" I answer uncertainly.

"Wow Bella… wow" Edward compliments stupidly.

I just smirk back.

"That was the best entrance of life Bella! You looked so cool! I loved it! And your out is adorable! I'm so proud of you!" Alice squeals, hugging me.

(A/N: Once again, check out her outfit and the motorcycles on my page! P.s. I know some of you may not like A/Ns in the middle of the story, but that's the way I write. Sorry.)

"Howdy Bella." I hear a silky southern voice say from behind me.

"Wow, someone actually greeted me." I say smiling, turning towards Jasper; to find him leaning against the other Monotracer.

"You might not want to lean against that Jazz. Whoever owns it, might get mad." I say, looking around for anyone who looked livid.

"Now why would I get mad at myself?" He asks playfully.

"Wait. That's yours?" I ask speechless. Oh dear God, please, please, please don't let me be drooling.

"Yep, my parents bought it for me a month ago since they were going on a business trip." He explained, looking slightly sad. Note to self: ask about that later.

"Wow, that's so cool! Now I finally have someone to ride around with! Oh, and we can even race!" I said, getting excited.

"Sure." He said happily. Hopefully he is happy about having something in common with me, or hanging out with me. And not imagining beating me. That kind of blemishes the fairy tale a bit.

_Ding! _

"Hey guys, that's the first bell. Better not be late to the first period, of the first class, of junior year!" Alice said.

"Okay, uh, does anyone have English with Mr. Langelli first period?" I ask. I hope someone does.

"Yah, I do." The amazingly familiar southern voice I love says.

Yes! Halleluiah! Thank you lucky stars! Today is the GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Cool" I say casually and wave goodbye to my other friends, who already started walking away.

"Well, it's just you and me now. Which way to english?" I question Jasper, turning towards him.

"Right this way Darlin." He says, walking in front of me, leading.

But while he walked past me I say, "You now Jazz, you seem to have gotten a lot more sleep this week."

He noticeably stiffens his walk a bit, but doesn't stop.

"Yah, I reckoned that I shouldn't stay up too late this last week since we were startin school." He explains. Righttttt.

"Yeah, okay Jasper." I say, letting him know that I know he's lying.

It's just then that I notice we were going to walk in the doors. I take a few larger steps and catch up to Jazz.

Taking my hand encouragingly he says, "Hey, Calm down Darlin, it'll be okay. Everyone'll luv yah. I know I do." He said, than stiffened from next to me.

I was a bit too nervous to read into it, so I just said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just a bit paranoid."

Taking one more deep breath and giving myself a mental pep talk, I squeeze Jasper's hand, signaling that I was ready to go in.

Still holding my hand, he opens the door to the school and drags me through it.

But I don't want others thinking I'm some scared little girl though; so I walk straight, lift my chip up, and squeeze Jasper's hand to make sure he knows that I couldn't do it without him. And honestly, I couldn't.

Starting down the hall, the whispers once again begin.

"Omigosh! Is she going out with _Jasper Whitlock_?!?!"

"Dude, she's easily a perfect 10."

"So hot."

"She can do better."

"Jasper is just being nice; he would never stoop that low."

And many more like that.

Jasper, sensing my distress, pulls me along faster through the halls, till we come right outside a door.

"Are you okay?" He whisper asks.

Cracking a smile, I whisper back, "Yeah, I'm good. That was horrid though."

I look into his vibrant less tired looking blue eyes and give him a full blow out smile.

His eyes then grow wide and he sucks in a breath. Is he okay?

Suddenly, he shakes his head. He then gives me a small smile and leads me into the room, still holding my hand, while the second bell rings.

"Made it just in time." Jasper says, pulling me towards a table that could fit two more people. He sat on the edge, while I sat next to him and a tall girl with stylish glasses on.

Gaining a confidence boost, Jasper being next to me, I introduce myself, "Hey, I'm Bella."

The girl looks away from the only other person at the table, a boy, and turns towards me.

"Oh hi, I'm Angela. Nice to meet you. I hope you find the transition easy, since your new and all." She says kindly.

"Thanks. Actually, I lived here my whole life up until three years ago, but I'm back now." I explain.

"That must be nice, already knowing people. I moved here last year, and didn't know anyone. But it went fine for me. Do you remember Ben?" she asks, pointing towards the short boy next to her. "He has been in this town since he was two."

He was always a nice person. Very shy, but nice.

"Yeah I do." I lean forward to get a better glimpse of an older looking Ben, saying," Hey Ben, long time no see."

"Um, do I know you?" He asked; his brow furrowing.

"Bella." I say, hoping it helps him out a bit.

Then his eyes bug out.

"Bella? Wow, your back. And you've changed… a lot." He said, astonished.

Laughing I say, "Yep and thanks I guess."

"Class, class! Settle down. Take your seats and be quiet please. I need to take attendance." Mr. Langelli says, walking into the classroom.

Smiling once more at Angela and Ben, I turn towards Jasper.

"Don't get stressed out Darlin. It's only the first day." Jazz say soothingly, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Okay class, welcome back. I hope you all had a great summer. Before we hit the books, I would like to introduce the new people. First, we have Hannah Fritz."

The other new girl, Hannah, stood up and waved shyly, then quickly sat back down.

"And we have Isabella Swan." He announces, making everyone in the class scan for their former classmate; their eyes moving right past me.

Confidently, I take a deep breath, and then stand up. "Hi. Oh, and I prefer Bella." I said, then sat right back down to Jazz.

Many people started whispering once again, but the teacher quickly got a hold of the class.

I look up to Jasper, to evaluate his expression. He was already staring down at me proudly.

I smiled, biting my lip in habit, and blushed. Once again, he seemed distracted for a moment, but then came back and smiled a perfectly white proud smile.

"Attention up here Mr. Whitlock and Miss Swan. You can flirt all you want after class." The teacher chastened, making me blush and quickly turn forward.

The teacher went back to explaining the rules for the year, while I decided to sneak a glance at Jazz.

When I looked up, I noticed a hint of a blush on his cheeks too. At least I'm not the only one.

"I would like to announce that the seats you are sitting in now will be your seats for the rest of the year." The teacher said. Yes! Thank you Mr. Langelli, maybe he's not all that bad.

"Now, for today's class work, I would like you all to write a poem. It can be about anything, but make it eleventh grade level please. And I want this by the end of the class. Good luck." He finished off. Okay, scratch that, he's that bad. I love poetry and all, but on the first day! Really?

"Geez." Jasper said from beside me, gaining my attention. "I can't write a good enough poem in one class period." He said, looking nervous.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jazz. You've always been good at these poetry assignments." I complimented.

"You've always been better." He said back.

"Well, if we both don't get started, it won't matter who is better." I said, turning towards my own paper.

~20 minutes later~

"Okay class, before you turn this in, I would like you to read it to the person on your right. Give each other some constructive criticism." Mr. Langelli instructed.

Anxiously, I turn to Jasper and ask, "Um, do you want to go first?"

Sitting up straight in his chair and facing me, he said, "No. You can. Ladies first."

I would have been impressed but, "Your just letting me go first so you can postpone saying yours."

"So?" He chuckled.

"Uhhh, fine. Um, I didn't name mine though." I said.

"Blur my eyes and faces change

Loving smiles to frightening grins

Squint hard enough and grasses turn

From palest lime to greens that burn

I blur my eyes and people seem

However dark or bright I deem

I am a victim, I am a muse

I am whatever role I choose."

Once I'm done reciting it, I look up into the awed face of Jasper.

"Like it?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course! That was amazing Bella!" Jazz said enthusiastically, his sparkling blue eyes wide in astonishment.

Blushing, I say, "Thanks. Now it's your turn."

"How am I supposed to follow up that?" He questions, running his hand through his golden locks.

"I'm sure it's great Jazz." I smile with anticipation.

"Okay." He breaths, "Here I go."

"It's called "River Life".

Swiftly and softly

The rain starts to fall

The mountain, the young river

It's a bumpy ride

Over rocks, over hills

It's starting to get wider

A waterfall

Through forests and trees,

Started to flow more slowly

Starting to meander

No rocks

Now all tributaries

Flood plains and meanders,

And finally the sea."

"So?" he asks self-consciously.

"What did I tell yah Jazzy? It was great! Very… uh… poetic." I compliment, chuckling.

"I love that." He says.

"Huh? What?" I ask curiously.

"Jazzy. That yah call me that. Only you call me that. I guess you're the only one that can get away with though." He said, his brilliant blue eyes seeming to spark with lightening.

* * *

AND END! Just the chapter though. Not the story!

This was Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen!

Shantel (team vampire 456) is writing the next chapter!

Please give us your input! :)

~Claire


	6. Chapter 6

This is Shantel or team vampire 456 writing this chap.

Hope you like it; it took me a while to write, so you better and thanks for the reveiws:

Team James 123, heKnadiez Cullen, Shirbells Whitlock Swan, .Hale., oOPriOo,

beffy-beffy 123, DanielaBaudelaireHale ,roza, henrylover94, NyT oNyX, kk1999, wendy1969,

spoiledgrl881.

Thanks for reviewing; appreciate it.

Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe

**Lady Antebellum  
All We'd Ever Need lyrics**

Bpov

(same class just seconds after the last chap took place.)

"Really you like it when I call you Jazzy? I always thought you hated it when people called you that!" I asked mostly because I wanted to see what he would say to it.

"Well, I don't like anyone else calling me that, you're the only one who can even get remotely close to calling me that." after he said it he looked like he wanted to take it back. Like he had said more than he intended to say, and I swear he blushed again. Wow, do I really have that affect on him? He has been blushing all day. That is when I decided to tease him, well, even more than I already am that is. Ha-ha!

"So I'm the only one who can call you that, huh? I must be really special to you then. Because as I recall, not even Emmett is allowed, so that must mean I beat him too, huh. I must be very, very special to you!" ha, ok that was a little mean, I'm torturing him, I guess I'll lighten up, I mean we are just friends.

"Yeah, you are my best friend, so I guess you are very important to me, all my friends are important to me." man he was good.

"Really ....."

Ding Ding Ding

Crap, the bell had to ring just then. All well; lunch, yeah!

"Darlin, we really should get to lunch." and then he pulled out my chair for me, awwwe how sweet and very kind of him. Who says chivalry is dead? Jazz here is living proof.

-----------------------------------at the lunch room 5 minutes later------------------------------------------

"hey guys how was the first day back since the only class I have you guys in isn't till the end of the day with the exception of Jazz here who is in every single one of them. Gosh i'm going to get sick of him." I said jokingly.

"Really I can asked to get switched if you want me to if you're really going to get sick of me I can get my schedule changed no problem." awe he really did sound hurt I had not meant to gosh.

"Jazzy I really did not mean it I was just.........." then someone shouted Bells and I turned around to see, wait no, it can't be, he cannot be here, no way, someone is playing a joke on me, this cannot be D.. D..Damon, no way.

"Bella, I found you, although you're not too hard to find, you stick out like a sore thumb. Well, a beautiful sore thumb to say the least." he said, well more like yelled. He always did talk loud.

"Hi Damon, I was not expecting to see you here. Why are you here anyway? I mean, shouldn't you be in school? Oh wait a minute; school in Arizona doesn't start for two more weeks. But still, why are you here?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"Well, I came to visit my girlfriend of course. You have not returned any of my phone calls or texts or anything, I was getting worried." We broke up didn't we? I thought we did, but he never was one to handle goodbyes well, he might have blocked me out when I said it to him.

"Wait a minute Darlin, you have a boyfriend from Arizona? Why didn't you tell us? I mean, you didn't just not tell me did you (he looked at Ali and Rose, great) I mean you would have told me right?" awe man, I hurt him I could see it is his face he was upset, man, I keep upsetting him. What do I do? The guy I thought I broke up with and the guy I love in the same room. And one or the other is going to be hurt, but I care about them both, what to do, what to do?

"Who is this punk Belly Who is he and why did he just call you darlin?" he said getting in Jazz's face. Oh great, that was not a smart move if they got into it. Jazz would win, he was allot stronger than Damon. I mean he's smaller, but looks can be deceiving.

"Well, I'm her friend Jasper and if you don't get out of my face your gonna have a broken nose, and by the way, she hates being called belly." Wow, I better break this up quick.

"Guys knock it off now! Damon and I are not going out, I told you like a month ago that we were over Damon!" after I said it, I watched his face for a reaction and got it. After it sunk in, he went from mad to upset. I felt bad after that, but he was going to hurt Jazz, my Jazz. Okay, so maybe not my Jazz, but a girl can always hope, can't she?

"W...W...What were not going out anymore? When did you tell me this? I didn't know." he said, and I felt bad for him, but I also felt hurt that he had tuned me out when I told him that we were over. When I told him that he wasn't the guy for me, when I told him that my heart already belonged to someone else even though they didn't know that they had it, but that is beside the point.

My point was, that it was not fair to him for me to keep pretending that it was him I loved and not the guy from my past, and if he had been listening, I had told him that I did not want him coming after me. So now because he didn't listen to me, I have to give this speech all over again. I have to do what I found hard the first time, a second time. So, I pulled him aside while all my friends were looking at me and he was frozen in shock, and did what I had to do.

"No Damon we are not going out anymore and I did tell you this about three weeks before I left for here. Now since you were not listening to me before, I guess I have to do this again." I sighed and keep going.

"Damon I have to break up with you, it is not fair to you and I'm sorry I lead you on, but my heart already belongs to another guy. I am so sorry Damon, but I can't keep using you like this, it feels so wrong and I don't want to hurt you. But i'm sorry; I just can't anymore. But before you go, I do want to say one more thing; thank you. Thank you for boosting my confidence, thank you for making me feel beautiful, and for everything else you did for me. I will never forget it." If that was hard for me, I know how hard it was for him, but what was I to do?

"It's that guy in there isn't it, that Jasper guy? You really don't have to answer that, I already know the answer. Thanks for being honest with me, I appreciate it allot." and with that he turned to leave, but in the doorway he turned back and said "Don't wait too long to tell him ok. At least do that for me." then he was gone and the bell rang for our next class.

-----------------------------------------------After school -----------------------------------------------------

After ninth period, the class we all had together, we walked to our cars, or in mine and jazz's case, motorcycles. We had all parked next to each other, so we got to talk as we got ready to leave and we made plans to go to dinner the that night and then go to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Then after us girls were having a sleep over at Alice's house, but first I had to ask Charlie if I could go since it was a school night.

And after what he said I didn't know if I wanted to ask him. I mean I was told he cheated and now i'm told ,what is apparently the truth, that Renee was the one to cheat. I mean Phil did come into the picture really fast, but I just thought that was because my mom was hurting and that she needed someone. But I guess deep down, I knew something was wrong. I mean, hurting or not, three weeks is not enough time to already have your boyfriend. Who you met in a store down the road, and came by the house to pick her up for a date the next night.

Okay, thinking about it, Charlie is telling the truth, it wasn't him, it was her and tonight before we leave, I was going to call her and give her a piece of my mind. I mean, I deserve to get to do that at least right?

I got on my motorcycle and I decided last minute that I was going to go to La Push and visit Jake, who I have not seen in, well a year before I left, so 4 years now. I guess him and the Mason's did not get along, so I quit going down, but we were still friends and I was going to visit him no matter what.

As I pulled into the driveway, Jake opened the door and looked at the motorcycle that was sitting in his drive and then he turned to look at the girl on it, me. The girl, who until 2 years ago could barely walk, let alone drive a motorcycle, for Pete sakes, and asked "Can I help you with something miss?" Awe, he didn't recognize me.

"Hey Jake, long time no see, ah." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and told myself I was not going to cry.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name? Wait a minute, Bella, Bella is that you or am I imagining things? He asked, and that did it, the tears pored over my eyelids and I was crying.

"Yeah it's me Jake, how are you doing? I missed you, it has been way to long and..." a sob broke loose and his arms were around me, holding me while I was crying and I was so upset, I didn't even realize how embarrassed I should be right now.

After I was done, he said. "Wow Bells, you have changed allot haven't you? I didn't even recognize you and that is pretty bad. Oh, where are my manners, do you want to come inside and catch up?"

Not trusting my voice, I nod my head and we go inside. And I don't know how long it was, but we laughed and talk and made fun of each other, and it was just like old times. then I looked at the clock and realized that I should get going, so I said my goodbyes and went back out to my motorcycle and went home to ask Charlie if I could go and to call Renee.

--------------------------------------------------After getting home-------------------------------------------

"Yeah, can I go to dinner and a movie with the guys and then from there go to Alice's house for a sleepover?? I asked him when I got home.

"Sure Bells. What time you meeting them?" he asked.

"Well, Jasper is going to pick me up and then we are meeting everyone else at the restaurant. Okay?" I had to ask, it was respectful.

'Yeah, sure Bells."

"Kay, i'm going to go upstairs and use the phone." and with that I walked up the steps to call Renee, a phone call that I was definitely not looking forward too.

"Hello?" that was Renee

"Hi mom." Why am I being nice, is what I want to know?

"Hello Bella, is that you"

"Yeah, it is me, but this may not be a good phone call for you. I just want to say that I know that it was you who cheated, not dad. So you know what I think? You are low and just plain jerkish breaking up the family like that, that is just wrong and if there was any chance of me coming back, it is gone. Just wanted to let you know, okay, goodbye." and with that, I hung up, hoping I left my mark on her. I then went to get ready, Jasper would be here in twenty minutes and I had to look my best.

**Thank you; that is Chapter 6! Hope you liked it, it was longer than the other chaps I wrote.**

**Written by Shantel or team vampire 456**

**Claire or Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen will be writing the next chapter. Good luck Claire, have fun; and readers, hope you enjoy our story and please review! It encourages us and you will get mentioned from now on. :)**


End file.
